


English Rain

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [25]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Human AU, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 25 - RoommatesAda overhears her roommate singing in the shower.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	English Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A D A N O R T H F L U F F
> 
> (for the next few days I'm gonna be away from home and possibly away from decent wi-fi, so I hope all the fics between now and the 29th have decent formatting and proofreading!)

Ada arrived home to hear singing. This was new.

She and North had set quite a few ground rules when they first moved in together, and one of them had been that they would listen to their personal music libraries privately. They didn't want to ruin their acquaintanceship by realising that the other had terrible taste in music, after all. However, what Ada was hearing didn't sound like playback, there was far too much reverb and it was all a cappella. Not only that, it was coming from the bathroom.

North was singing in the shower.

Ada couldn't help but smile. North always had such a rough exterior and simply didn't seem like the type to sing in the shower. Ada had never minded North's apparent hostility; she always figured that North had been through some dark stuff to warrant the attitude and didn't feel it was right to push it. Becoming her roommate had been intimidating, for sure, but the rent on this place was the only one that matched her budget and North was the only potential roommate that hadn't asked a bunch of questions about her past. Ironically, Ada often felt like if she told North about what she'd gone through, she might understand.

Ada leaned against the wall by the doorway, listening to North's voice.

" _Please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back_..."

It was breathy and floaty. She invented her own key changes, but always in a way that seemed rehearsed. It was so... smooth. It all flowed together. It sounded like a river to Ada. Ada's eyes drooped shut and she swayed slightly as she listened, so it was almost a little shocking when North trailed off and the shower cut off. 

Oh. Right. Ada was standing at the door listening to her roommate who didn't like her sing in the shower. That was weird.

Ada moved to her room but North was already stepping out, her towel only half on. Ada quickly turned away and put a hand over her eyes when she caught a glimpse of North, but North yelled anyway.

"Oh my God!"

"Sorry, I thought you'd have a towel on"-

"Why are you here? How long have you been here?!"

"What, in _our_ apartment?"

North had pulled her towel completely on by this point, and was struggling to conjure a retort.

"Fine, fair enough."

North darted into her room and when Ada heard North's room door close, she finally removed the hand from her eyes. Well, that was a nice moment that North had ruined with how abrasive she could be. Or maybe Ada had ruined it with how awkward she was. Either way, it seemed like befriending North was a hopeless endeavour. Ada walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

They spoke again at dinner time. Ada was watching TV while a microwave dinner was being heated up in the kitchen. North, realising the microwave was in use and that she'd have to wait to prepare tonight's helping of ramen, sat down next to Ada.

"What you watching?" she grumbled.

Ada swallowed. "Soap opera. It's shit."

North smirked. "Yeah, they all are. They're too straight for me."

Ada chuckled. "You said it."

North hesitated, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I'm so used to living alone that sometimes I walk out of the shower butt naked while drying myself. I gotta get used to this."

Ada knew better than to ask North why she suddenly needed a roommate to help her out with rent. 

"It's okay," said Ada. 

"No, it's not," said North firmly. "I can be a real dick, and I don't mean to be. I just"-

"You don't have to explain," Ada cut her off decisively. She'd meant to sound supportive, but it had come out kind of aggressively. Thankfully, North didn't seem to mind.

The microwave started beeping. Ada's meal was ready.

"Sorry, you waiting to use the microwave?" said Ada as she got up, speed-walking to the kitchen.

"It's fine, I'm not in a rush," North called as Ada collected her dinner.

Ada sat in front of the TV with her food as North went to prepare hers. Once it was done, Ada expected to hear North go back into her room. Instead, Ada felt a weight on the couch next to her. She looked over; North sat a bowl of ramen on her lap and reached for the remote.

"Lemme see if anything better's on."

Ada smiled at North. While they watched TV together, Ada realised the song North was singing in the shower earlier was now stuck in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> named it after the album North is singing from because I'm a singer/songwriter sapphic


End file.
